1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condensation preventing structure for a crossover rack, and in particular, to a condensation preventing structure for a crossover rack provided in a printer processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a printer processor, developing solution is accumulated in a developing tank in a processor section. A photographic printing paper is immersed in the developing solution so that developing processing is effected. The photographic printing paper which has been subject to developing processing is conveyed to a bleaching/fixing tank adjacent to the developing tank. Bleaching/fixing solution is accumulated in the bleaching/fixing tank. The photographic printing paper is immersed in the bleaching/fixing solution so that bleaching processing and fixing processing are effected. The photographic printing paper which has been subject to fixing processing is conveyed to a washing section which is adjacent to the bleaching/fixing tank and which comprises a plurality of washing tanks in each of which washing water is accumulated. The photographic printing paper is immersed in the washing water in the washing tanks so that washing processing is effected. A crossover rack is provided at each of the developing tank, bleaching/fixing tank and washing tanks. The photographic printing paper is successively conveyed to the adjacent processing section by the crossover racks.
However, because the crossover racks are disposed at the upper portions of the respective processing tanks, the moisture which evaporates from the processing tanks at night condenses on the conveying rollers of the crossover racks. In particular, when the processor section is a closed-type section, a large amount of moisture condenses on the rollers. Therefore, the exposed paper contacts the condensed droplets before being immersed in the developing solution, and it is easy for uneven development to occur.